The present invention relates to a replaceable sight gauge for use with a reservoir, and more particularly to an apparatus for permitting replacement of a sight gauge without draining the reservoir prior to replacement.
Sight gauges are typically used to check fluid levels in reservoirs, and may be used to monitor the temperature, pressure, or virtually any property or characteristic of the fluid within the reservoir. If a sight gauge is in need of replacement, the reservoir must first be drained of the fluid. The sight gauge is then removed, a new sight gauge mounted to the reservoir, and then the fluid is replaced in the reservoir.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sight gauge which can be removed and replaced without draining the reservoir to which it is attached.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus capable of shutting off fluid flow from a reservoir with minimal fluid spillage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a low cost, easy to install replaceable sight gauge system.